


Ren In Wonderland

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Might be slightly OOC, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Ren wakes up in a strange place, much different than anything he knows. How will he get back home, and who will he meet along the way?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Ren In Wonderland

“Mmn...where am I?” Ren muttered, looking around and promptly falling out of a tree. “Ah!!” He shouted. He landed on the ground, leaves falling around him. “Well, that’s a way to wake up.” Ren laughed. He looked around, surveying his surroundings. Everything was much more bright and vibrant than in his own world...or was he still in his world? A panicked voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “I’m late!! I’m laaaaate!!!”

A young man with rabbit ears dashed past him. Ren chased after him. “Hey!! Wait up, what are you late for?!” Ren asked him. The rabbit man turned around. “Who are you? We don’t usually see people like you around here.” He said, catching Ren off-guard. “Ah, my name is Ren Nanahoshi. I’m not really sure how I got here, I was wondering if you could help?” Ren asked. 

“Oh yeah, the King of Hearts can...OH NO!!! King of Hearts, I’m late for an appointment with him!! AAAHHH, he’ll have my head!” The rabbit man shouted. “Wait!! How do I get there?!” Ren asked as the rabbit man started to run away again. “Just go find the Mad Hatter!! Tell him that Reon sent you! I can’t talk anymore, I’m late!!” Reon shouted, running at full speed into the distance.

“Mad Hatter, huh?” Ren said to himself, and began following a path that seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

After a while, Ren found himself in a small town. He was getting strange looks from the townspeople, and at one point, a tall guy with curly blonde hair asked him where he was from. When Ren explained, the guy walked away, looking incredibly confused, muttering something about “must’ve hit your head.”

Ren was embarrassed, and decided to duck into a shop to learn more about the place. He glanced at the sign on the building. “‘Mad Hatter’s Tea Shoppe’...looks like I’m here.” Ren muttered to himself, walking inside. Not many people were there, and a guy wearing a massive hat was making jokes and serving tea and cakes to customers. Ren sat down at a table, and the hat guy approached him. 

“Hello, I am the Mad Hatter, but you can call me Ryo!! What can I get for ya?” Ryo grinned. Ren glanced at him nervously. “I need to find the King of Hearts...Reon sent me here after I told him.” He explained. Ryo made an overexaggerated thinking face, and grinned even wider, if that was possible. “Ah, Reon!! He’s a good friend of mine, how’s he doing?” Ryo asked. Ren thought for a bit before responding, “He was late for something.” Ryo burst out into laughter. “Yeah, he usually is, the poor guy. Anyways, here, take this map. It’ll lead you straight to the King.”

“Thank you.” Ren said before leaving. 

When Ren was outside, he checked the map. It was sort of like a GPS, moving as he walked. He followed the path to the King’s castle, despite the map’s current, verbal warnings that he was heading towards a dangerous area, he could get killed, and saying very unflattering things about the King. 

It was a bit before Ren realized he had left town, as everything he saw had left him awestruck. First Reon, then the Mad Hatter, and now the map...plus all the oddly-designed buildings and vibrant colors, not to mention that normal laws of nature, gravity, and other Earth things didn’t seem to apply here. 

Ren arrived in front of a massive palace, decorated with hearts. “Definitely the right place.” Ren said, pushing open the gates. He found it weird that there were no guards, but shrugged it off, because after all, this place was definitely not Earth, and maybe people here weren’t as dishonest and corrupt as many people on Earth. After walking past huge bushes with red and white flowers, Ren entered the castle. 

“Hey!! Lemme go!” A familiar-sounding voice shouted. Ren turned, and saw two guards dragging Reon up the stairs. “Hey!!” Ren shouted, running towards them. “Ren Nanahoshi?! You need to get outta here, these guys are crazy!!” Reon shouted, before one of the guards, a strict-looking guy with red hair, put his hand over Reon’s mouth. 

“And who are you?” The other guard, a handsome guy with long blonde hair, asked. “Ah. My name is Ren Nanahoshi, and I need to speak with the King of Hearts.” Ren responded. The guard raised an eyebrow. “You got a death wish, kid?” The guard asked. Before Ren could respond, Reon pulled the guard’s hand off his mouth, and shouted, “Kenta, Miyuki, keep your hands off of me!” The guards glared at him. 

“This is the third appointment you’ve been late to, so you’re going to trial.” Miyuki said, dragging Reon up the stairs. “Wait!! I need to speak to the King too!” Ren shouted. Kenta sighed. “Fine, if you wish, but you’ll have to wait until after the trial.” He responded. Ren grinned, following the guards and Reon up the stairs. 

The four stood in front of the king. He glared down at them all from a massive throne. Ren’s eyes widened. The King of Hearts was...Nayuta Asahi?! Ren would’ve said something to him, but Kenta spoke first. “My lord, we have brought the offender.” He said, as he and Miyuki pushed Reon forwards. The king rolled his eyes. “Right. Who’s the other guy?” He asked.

“My lord, this is Ren Nanahoshi. He said, well, more like insisted, that he needed to speak with you.” Miyuki replied. Nayuta glared at Ren. “Tch. He’ll wait until after the trial.” Kenta and Miyuki nodded as Nayuta turned his attention to Reon. “Alright, so you’ve been late meeting me three times. Unless you can convince me otherwise…” Nayuta grinned evilly, “...it’s OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!” Ren gasped, and all the color drained out of Reon’s face. 

“S-sir...isn’t that a bit excessive!?” Ren asked, panicked. “Quiet, Nanahoshi. Unless, you would like to be a witness for this criminal?” Nayuta snapped. Ren took a deep breath, and said, “Yes. I’ll be a witness for Reon, as I know that he is NOT a criminal.” He replied. Kenta and Miyuki gasped, and Reon looked both worried and grateful. “Kid, don’t test him. You’ll get us both killed!!” Reon protested. “SILENCE!!!” Nayuta shouted, shutting everyone up. “Reon, it’s decided. You’re going to be executed.” He said with a sadistic grin. A look of immense anger crossed Ren’s face. “No!! You can’t kill him, it’s my fault he was late!” Ren protested. Everyone looked shocked, including Nayuta. 

“Fine. Reon, you can go. Satozuka, Sakaigawa, toss him off the balcony.” Ren glared at Nayuta, who responded, “It’s fine, this is the second floor. It won’t feel too good, but he’ll live.” After a few moments and a loud scream, Kenta and Miyuki returned. 

“Now, Nanahoshi. Since you interrupted a trial, AND defied the king, I sentence you to life…” A nervous atmosphere filled the room. The guards glanced at Ren, pitying him for the horrid punishment he was likely to get. 

“With me. Marry me.”

Ren and both guards gasped. “H-h-h-HUH!?!?” Ren shouted, confused. Nayuta nodded. “Well, it’s decided. The wedding will be tomorrow evening. Satozuka, Sakaigawa, escort Ren to my room.” Nayuta demanded. Ren was still shocked as the guards dragged him out of the room, and threw him into Nayuta’s. “Poor guy.” Ren heard Miyuki mutter as the door closed. 

Ren heard Nayuta’s voice, though it sounded distant. “Nanahoshi...Nanahoshi!! Wake the hell up!” Ren felt someone shaking him, and opened his eyes to see Nayuta holding onto him. “Huh...King of Hearts? Did the wedding...already happen?” Ren asked, and Nayuta’s face went red. “I swear, I’m never reading you anything ever again.” Nayuta said, glaring at a book next to him. 

“Ha...I just had the weirdest dream, Nayuta-kun.” Ren then proceeded to tell Nayuta all about his dream. When Ren told Nayuta about the King of Hearts and the wedding, Nayuta said, “Tch, wedding? Nanahoshi, your brain is weird.” He said. Ren blushed. “Sorry...I can’t control my dreams…” He said shyly. Nayuta smirked. 

“Well, if you liked this ‘King of Hearts’ that resembles me, then I guess…” Nayuta said, before kissing Ren. Ren sat there, frozen for a few minutes, before Nayuta got up. “Come on, let’s go somewhere...I dunno.” Nayuta said, grabbing Ren’s arm and dragging him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This project has stolen my soul, but this was pretty fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it!! :)


End file.
